Sweet Nothings
by Shibby510
Summary: Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, and Fleur are all jealous of how Draco whispers sweet nothings to Harry when they are all together. If only they knew what he was really saying.


Ginny sighed dreamily. "Harry's so lucky, isn't he?"

The other women all looked at the dinner table where Harry was sitting with his boyfriend. Draco had his arm around Harry while he smiled and whispered in Harry's ear. Harry turned pink and laughed softly before whispering to Draco. It was like this every time they all had a get-together. Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, and Fleur were all envious. None of their boyfriends or husbands were quite as attentive as Draco was to Harry. In fact, their men were oblivious and didn't have a romantic bone between them.

"Why can't Ron be that sweet?" Hermione asked, disgruntled.

Fleur nodded in agreement while peering over at Bill. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Because he's a Weasley. The Weasley men are oblivious when it comes to charm and romance. George's idea of romance is to give me chocolate from his shop. You don't want to know what the last one did," Angelina said dryly.

"What's Neville's excuse, then?" Ginny asked as she continued to watch Draco and Harry whisper between smiles and soft laughter.

"That boy is just too shy to be romantic," Angelina said consolingly. "He doesn't have enough confidence in himself."

"Maybe our men should be taking lessons," Fleur said in her lilting accent as she motioned to Draco.

"Ron spends more time around Draco and Harry than anyone," Hermione said. "You'd think he would pick up a few things."

Ginny laughed. "When we were in school, could you ever imagine us being jealous of Harry having Draco Malfoy for a boyfriend?"

The women all laughed as they agreed. Harry truly was lucky.

HPDM

Draco used his free hand to grab a roll from the plate on the other side of Harry. He loved to hear Harry's breath hitch when their bodies were pressed so closely together. He sat the roll on his plate as his eyes flicked to the end of the table where the women were gathered.

"They're watching us again," Draco said softly.

Harry closed his eyes and flushed. "Why do they watch us every time we come over?"

"Hell if I know," Draco muttered. "Maybe they just like seeing us together. Maybe they'll be picturing us when they're in bed with their boyfriends and husbands."

Harry tried and failed to stifle his laughter. "I hope not. That's kind of gross."

Draco kissed Harry's cheek with a smile. "Or maybe…they're hoping to catch a glimpse. How does that make you feel, Harry? Thinking of your family watching as I unbutton your trousers? If I were to pull your cock out right at the table in front of them? Would you like that?" Draco whispered.

Harry's breath started to get a little heavier. "Don't be ridiculous," he whispered back.

Draco wasn't fooled for a moment. "You would love it. It turns you on to think of someone seeing, doesn't it?" Draco turned more towards Harry, letting his free hand creep over to rub the bulge in Harry's trousers. "That's why you always want me to fuck you in the living room, isn't it? You like the idea of someone coming through the floo and seeing you lying on the sofa just taking my cock. How would you like it if I just bent you over the dinner table in front of everyone? Would it turn you on to have everyone you love seeing me thrust inside you over and over?"

Harry couldn't stop the shiver at those words. He smiled coyly up at Draco. "Can we leave now? I want you inside me in the next five minutes."

Draco smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips. "Come on."

The two said their goodbyes, citing an early meeting for their departure. They hurried quickly to the boundaries of the property before leaving with a loud crack.

HPDM

"Lucky Harry," Ginny grumbled as she watched the two leave.

"Do you think Draco uses rose petals?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I bet Harry gets made love to more than us, though. Ron's like a jackrabbit. I don't get off half the time until I go to the bathroom after."

"Bill ees too rough," Fleur said.

"Neville seems too scared to do much," Ginny said, disappointed.

"George," Angelina said with a wry smile. "Enough said."

The women all sighed. They wished their men were as sweet and tender as Draco was.


End file.
